


Do Taxidermies Wear Hats?

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpse is a good dad, Cute Kids, Cute Weird, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, It an't that philosophic, Jackie is a cute five year old who knows too much, Kid Fic, Lazy Mornings, Like Father like Daughter, M/M, Slice of Life, This kid knows too much to be five, Tough Questions, but he's sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Corpse gets asked a tough (and quite strange) question by his five year old, Jackie, too early in the morning.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035840
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	Do Taxidermies Wear Hats?

_ "Do Taxidermies wear hats?" _

Corpse just wanted Cereal. He was planning to be productive on this fine Sunday morning. Eat breakfast, watch Glee with his daughter, Jackie (even if she was only 5, she loved the crappy show-tones and the drama enough. Though Corpse would skip all the quote "icky" scenes), then take him, his amazing husband, Sykkuno, and Jackie out to the park. 

But no, Jackie had to ask the  _ weirdest  _ question. 

"What?" 

"Do Taxidermies wear hats?" She repeated, "And what's a Taxidermy?" 

Corpse blinked for a moment, vaguely wondering if this was some stress dream. He rubbed over his face then looked back to his daughter, who was sitting on a barstool at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. 

"Honey, when I said you could ask me any questions, I didn't mean that," He said, then walked past her into the kitchen, giving her a small pat on the head. 

“Are you going to answer my question?”

"Why don't you just ask your father?" Corpse asked as he got out a clay soup bowl to eat cereal and a spoon. 

"Because he's streaming right now." 

" _ Now? _ " 

"Yes  _ now _ , it's 2 in the afternoon."

Corpse gaped for a moment, not even noticing he never went to get the cereal box. He'd been asleep almost the entire morning, "Fuck."

"You owe me a dime now."

He playfully rolled his eyes at that and sat down next to her on another bar stool. He leaned over, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead before returning to his empty bowl. 

"Where's the-" 

Jackie cut him off by taking the big box of Froot Loops into her tiny hands and began to pour it into his soup bowl. 

"What would I do without you?" He chuckled, running a hand through her short curls identical to his. 

"You'd perish," She said with a smile, which both pleased and terrified her dad. 

Corpse shrugged, pulling his hand away, and began to spoon some dry cereal into his mouth, having Jackie sigh at his side. 

She wiggled to get off her stool, her socked feet hitting the floor with a thud, and began to walk to the fridge. 

Jackie kicked her stood over her Dora stepstool to the tall fridge, then had to stand on her tip-toes to even open it. When she got it open, she took out the thin jug of milk and tucked it under her arm. 

She walked back over to the counter, sliding the judge next to Corpse. She wasn’t even tall enough that you’d see her standing next to the counter but she had her own way of maneuvering around their kitchen. 

She tried to get back up on her stool with a bit of struggling. Corpse noticed and picked her up by the middle, placing her back on. Jackie nodded in thanks and poured the milk little bits at a time into his bowl then set it back down next to the box of cereal. 

“I so would perish…” Corpse mumbled to himself then looked at his daughter, “Thank you girly.” 

Jackie hummed with a small smile then put back on her serious face. "Do Taxidermies wear hats?”


End file.
